Always Love You
by adxlunam
Summary: After the journey was completed, Kagome went home. She falls into a deep depression. What will happen?


Always Love You

By Forbidden Lover

A/N: This is the re-vamped version of 'Always Love You'. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any characters from the series. Kagome knelt down by the kitsune. "Don't worry Shippo, Sango and Miroku will take good care of you." Giving him her school tie, she forced a smile. "Don't forget me."

Sango stepped up and gave the girl a fierce hug. "Don't forget us. We will always be beside you in spirit. I promise."

Kagome blinked hard, trying not to cry. "I won't. I could never forget you guys. Take care of Miroku, Shippo and yourself. Keep an eye out on Inu-Yasha for me, okay?"

"I will."

Miroku gave her a light, non-perverted hug and wished her luck. Kagome smiled sadly. 

"I'll be fine."

Walking up to Kaede, she hugged the older woman.

"Take care child."

"I will…"

Turning to Inu-Yasha, she cut off a lock of her hair. Pressing it into his hand, she kissed him. Walking to the well, she waved a silent goodbye, as the tears began to slip down. Her gaze lingered on the shocked Inu-Yasha for a moment. Kagome jumped. 

*~*~*

Months flew by after Kagome's return. She had fallen into a deep depression, isolating herself. Kagome refused to speak unless absolutely necessary. She had taken to being home-schooled, refusing to see her friends. Everyone was worried about her. Her mother would wake in the dead of night to hear Kagome's screams for Inu-Yasha. Her baby girl had changed so much. If only there was a remedy.

*~*~*~*~*

Inu Yasha stepped out of the well into the sunlight. A woman ran up to him, whom he recognized as Kagome's mother. 

"Inu Yasha! Thank the gods you finally came!" When Inu gave her a confused look, she smiled and led him inside. Boiling up some ramen, she served the Hanyou and sat down across from him. Quietly, she explained the entire situation to him. Inu felt his heart drop.

"I….I missed her." 

Higurashi-san smiled at the half-demon. "Just don't break my daughter's heart."

Inu nodded and went to his normal spot outside Kagome's window to wait.

*~*~*

Kagome came home from shopping and without a word, walked to her room. Inu had fallen asleep, so he didn't' notice. Nor did she notice him. A few moments later, she walked outside to the mini-shrine in the priestess robes Kaede had given her. Quietly, she knelt down and began to pray. Inu woke and watched silently. 

'She's changed…Is this… my fault?' He pondered.

"That's her daily ritual now." said a young boy's voice. Inu turned to see Kagome's brother Sota holding the family cat, Buyo. "Course, Grand-da is happy. She's learned all the legends and has them memorized. She plans to take over the shrine as head priestess. But I want my real sister back." He looked up hopefully at Inu. "Can you help her? Can you get my sister back?"

Inu ruffled the boy's hair. "I don't know, but I'll sure as hell try."

*~*~*~*~*

At night fall, Kagome ate little dinner and headed to sleep. Inu, cautious, remained hidden out of view. He watched Kagome break down from the stress of the day and cry herself to sleep. With every tear, he felt his heart breaking. Higurashi-san came in and unlocked the window after covering Kagome with a blanket. Kissing her daughter's head, she left.

Quietly going through the window, he went to the girl's bedside. 

"Kagome…why do you do this to yourself?" He whispered. His answer was her cry.

"No! Don't leave me!" Kagome twisted in her sleep. Inu felt like a knife was thrust into his heart and turned. He took her hand and squeezed it gently. Kagome's eyes fluttered open.

"Inu…Yasha?" Her voice was soft, unsure. 

"Yea. I'm here."

In a instant, she was awake and sitting up. With a shaking hand, she felt his face. "You're…real…you're really here…"

"I missed you."

Throwing herself into his arms, she sobbed, The half-demon held her close. 

"Shh…it's okay now. I'm here."

Tilting her head up, he kissed the tears streaking down her face. Then he took her lips with his own. They kissed until they needed air. Inu nuzzled her neck. Her scent alone drove him crazy. Kagome leaned against him, content. He was finally here, the dog demon that haunted her every dream. 

"Inu?"

"Hmm?" His breath on the base of her throat tickled.

"Do you love me?"  


He jerked his head up and looked her in the eyes. "Of course I do!"

Kagome smiled, the first smile in a long time. "Then take me."

"What?!" His amber eyes widened in surprise.

"Take me back through the well and I want you to have me."

"Kagome, have you lost it? What about your family, your friends?"

"My mother won't mind. Grandfather will be upset, but will make up some tragic story about my death. *Grimace* Sota will understand. My home is with you, Inu. Please, I want to be with you."

Inu looked at the girl in his arms, who was giving up everything she knew to be with him.

"All right…but we'll come back and visit them. They deserve it."

Kagome smiled and held on to him tightly as he leapt out the window and into the well.   


'Goodbye Mom, bye Sota, bye everyone.'

Higurashi-san smiled from her window. "Goodbye Kagome.."

*~*~*

Back in the feudal era, three very familiar people and one flea demon heard the howls of pleasure in the night. Sango grinned. 

"Guess Kagome's back."

Miruko smiled. "To stay, it seems."

Shippo listened to the howls and turned to Myouga. "What are they doing? Why is Inu-Yasha howling like that?"

Myouga smiled at the kit. "You'll understand when you're older. Now go to sleep young one."

"Aw phooey." Shippo huffed and went to sleep. 

Myouga, Sango, and Miroku smiled at one another and followed suit.

*~*~*~*

Rays of sunlight shined down between the canopy gently. Inu leaned on his side, looking at the sleeping woman beside him. Carefully, he traced the scar on her side, where Mistress Centipede had bitten her and started this whole crazy journey. Kagome murmured and curled closer to him. Inu kissed her forehead. Her eyes opened and looked up at him. 

"Morning."  


"Hey."

They smiled at one another, realizing this was just the beginning of another life, together.

*~*~*

~~4 Years Later~

"Momma! Momma! Where's dad?" A young pup asked, with long black hair and two fuzzy baby ears, running up to his mother. 

"Don't worry silly, your father is…"

"Right here."

The famed Hanyou, Inu Yasha, grinned down at his son. The boy looked up and his eyes gleamed with happiness. "Da!"

"Yep. That's me. What's up, little man?" He asked his son, picking him up. Kagome giggled. Inu was such a great father. 

"Da! Can I go play with Miruko and Uncle Shippo? Uncle Miruko's taking them fishing!"

"Sure. Just be careful."

"Whatever!" The pup struggled out of his father's grip and ran off to Sango's house. Inu sat beside Kagome. She placed her head on his shoulder. 

"Kai is growing up so fast…It's unbelievable it's been four years already."

"Yea, I agree."

"Inu?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

The dog demon smiled. 

"I love you too Kagome."

*~*~*END*~*~*~*


End file.
